hei_mary_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hang On To Your Hanger-Ons
"The perfect crime takes time, dedication, and a commitment to not going through with it." : —Official tagline : Hang On To Your Hanger-Ons is an Australian comedy drama film written and directed by Edvard and Haavard Christie, released on 24 August, 2019. The film starred Peter Tripovich, Haavard Christie, Anthony McDonald, Brian Guy, and Nicholas Christie. Synopsis Eager to forge his reputation in crime, Douglas Huffel manipulates a bottle shop robbery by planting his own money inside the store. Instead, the very aspects of crime he fervently avoided begin to catch up with him. Plot We begin with Douglas Huffel, a retired dentist seeking to gain a reputation for himself. He sees an opportunity to do so when contacted by Arthur Redding, former patient and deadbeat. Arthur tries to get to the bottom of rumours surrounding criminal activity with Douglas about ten years ago. Naturally, Douglas embellishes the stories modestly, and mentions he’s had a liquor store in mind for quite some time, that he never followed-through with. The idea is planted from this moment on, as Doug now persists to bring Arthur along to “see the show”. We now go to William Knets and Cary Henderson, two slack deliverymen who find themselves in Creville Dee. They have lost an important package that was meant to be delivered weeks ago. While in Creville Dee, they try and track down a hitchhiker they picked up, and presumably stole the package before disappearing himself. After finding an address that matches, they receive an angry call from their boss telling them to get back into town instantly, leaving the address in the process. Eventually, Arthur agrees, and Douglas makes the preparations. The next day, unaccompanied, Douglas inserts $10,000 into an empty wine bottle called “Absolute Carrote”. He then goes into the liquor shop and plants the bottle. Will and Cary are now being handed the package to be delivered in Creville Dee. Their boss tells them that they are behind schedule. After making the necessary deliveries in town, they decide to go to Creville Dee to do a few more. After finding that Cary doesn't actually remember the way there, they ask a hitchhiker, Trent Ghest for directions. He says he lives around that area and would be happy to give them directions for a ride there. They agree, and arrive after driving for a while. After dropping off the first delivery, Trent vanishes and has taken the important package with him. On the night of the robbery, Douglas brings along Arthur and a semi-retired genuine criminal, Benny, to be the getaway driver. Doug heads into the store alone and picks out the Absolute Carrote bottle, buying it at the counter. Everything goes perfectly as Douglas equally distributes the “takings” – which is the $10,000 he planted – feeling more confident and on top than ever. However, this is short lived, as the next day Arthur discovers the front page of the newspaper to read “Bottle Shop Taken for $50,000”. He’s fuming, as is Douglas when he bursts into the apartment accusing Arthur of ghost writing the article. Arthur gets aggressive and begins making threats that he and Benny will come after Doug if the money isn’t handed over today. Backed into a corner, Douglas yields and leaves. He pulls into a petrol station, with bad intentions, but can’t bring himself to go through with a stick-up. Instead, he skips town to Creville Dee, a small area about thirty minutes away. He spends a night in a motel, using nearly all of his remaining funds. The next day he looks around, trying to decide if he should start his new life on the run from Benny and Arthur there. Upon trying to find a newspaper, he comes across a barbershop. A twenty-something kid (Trent) gives him a shave, while Doug reads an updated article on the robbery. He soon becomes aware, however, through a number of factors, that Trent must have been the actual criminal who robbed the bottle shop. Namely, a picture of Trent amongst others, with his hand around the shoulder of an employee from the liquor store. Douglas locates a backpack that must still have the money in there, and keeps his cool. He follows Trent home after closing time and sees the backpack isn’t with him. Douglas speeds back to the barbershop in the totally deserted street, and raises a brick above his head to make his way out of debt for good. But again, he just can’t do it, and weakens. He drives home to face the music and is summoned to a police station. While there, he confesses the whole story to a group of cops, who explode in hysterical laughter. They inform him that he was summoned to collect a stolen package that Trent had taken.